Things Can Change
by nearlynormel
Summary: Hermione, a first year, is called into Professor McGonagall's office for a little chat.


_I little tiny Harry Potter fanfic of friendship set in book one. Please review and fave, and I hope you enjoy. Characters aren't mine, I just own their ropes._

_..._

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

Hermione Granger was a smart girl. She always prided herself on being an excellent student. Hermione always did her homework and never got in trouble. Until now! She was taking notes as usual when Professor McGonagall told her that she needed to see Hermione in her office after class. As soon as the rest of the students were dismissed, Hermione quickly gathered all of her things and practically ran to the Professor's office. If Hermione was going to get a lecture, at least she wouldn't be tarty for it.

"Please come in Ms. Granger."

Hermione shuffled up to Professor McGonagall's desk. She could hardly breathe. She could have gotten a zero on her last paper, or maybe the Professor thought that Hermione had copied someone else's paper and that's why she was getting a zero. What if the punishment for plagiarism was lines? Or after cleaning? Or what if it was **expulsion? **What if-

"I'm sure that you have been wondering why I called you." Professor McGonagall said from her big leather chair.

Hermione Granger attempted to answer, but only a small squeak slipped past the little first year's lips.

The professor raised an eyebrow, but continued to press on. "Ms. Granger, I called you into my office today just to inquire how you were."

Hermione let out a huge breathe she was holding in. Not expulsion, just small talk. Wait…small talk? Why was Professor McGonagall asking Hermione how she was?

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking Professor." Hermione said as lightly as possible.

"Good, good." Minerva said bobbing her head. "And what about the episode with the troll?"

Hermione went pale. It had only been a week since the Halloween fiasco, and Hermione was terrified someone was going to bring it up again. And it looks like someone finally did.

"Oh, that." Hermione said as she began to examine her toes. She found it hard to meet the emerald witch's gaze.

Professor McGonagall sat up a little straighter. "Ms. Granger, you are a smart girl yes?"

"Maybe." stuttered the first year as she began to nervously run her hands through her frizzy unkempt hair.

"Not maybe," the Professor stated. She stood up from her chair, watching Hermione with her hawk eye vision.

Hermione felt suddenly very small.

"Not maybe," McGonagall continued, "But defiantly."

Hermione's head shot up. Before she could say anything else, Professor McGonagall cut her off.

"Ms. Granger what really happened with the troll?"

Hermione began to look at the floor again. She opened her mouth to give the Professor her excuse. The same one she gave to countless of other teachers. Hermione the big headed off to take down the troll, with two knights in shining armor coming to her rescue.

But before Hermione spoke, she took one last look at McGonagall's icy stare. Hermione Granger was a smart girl. She knew it was pointless to lie.

Hermione Granger then spilled. She gave McGonagall every detail of the story. The teasing, the troll, the lying, the bathroom, the _crying._ Ron, Harry, everyone! When she was finished the first year was at the verge of tears.

"I see…" McGonagall said. The professor frowned and knit her eyebrows together. Hermione dropped her head once more. Silence passed between the two witches.

Then McGonagall smiled.

"It's funny what one would say for the sake of one's friends." the professor mused.

Hermione looked up perplexed. She protruded her lip slightly and looked up to the professor. "Harry Potter and Ron Weasly are not my friends." she said.

Professor McGonagall's raised one eyebrow in mild contentment. "Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Hermione stated feeling bold. "Harry is an oaf, and Ron is an incompetent pile of flesh."

Professor McGonagall let out a chuckle. "You know things can change, Ms. Granger."

"I doubt it." Hermione said holding her head up high. "Is that all?"

"Yes." Professor McGonagall sighed, trying her best not to smile.

"Good bye Professor," said Hermione as she pivoted on her heel and started for the exit. She walked all the way to Professor's door, until she stopped again.

Hermione turned back to the professor. "Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes?"

"Since I told the truth, does that mean Gryffindor gets back the points I made it loose?" Hermione asked rocking back and forth on her toes.

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together. "Maybe your right Ms. Granger, some things never change."

And with that Hermione shook her head and scampered out of McGonagall's office. She should have known that that wasn't going to work. Hermione was a smart girl after all.


End file.
